Recruits From Every Corner
by TheAwkwardThedosian
Summary: Duncan has gathered recruits from all over Ferelden, knowing that with the Blight coming, Ferelden will need every Grey Warden they can get their hands on. How will these seven new recruits (and Alistair) manage to defeat the Blight?


Duncan watched over his new recruits as they slept, knowing that night time could be very dangerous. This night, however was rather peaceful, which gave him some time to think.

Others had questioned his motives, however Duncan knew that whilst having 3 to 5 recruits was normal, this was not normal times, and having as many recruits as he did was understood by his fellow Grey Wardens. With a Blight coming, Ferelden would need as many Grey Wardens as possible.

Most of his newest recruits, not unlike Ser Jory and Daveth, had been at Ostagar for approximately a week now. He could not have allowed them to travel into Orzammar with him, and right now he only had with him the two Dwarven recruits he managed to find whilst there. He opened his journal, and looked over the notes he had on all of the recruits.

Aedan Cousland - A bright young man, though was difficult to recruit him being the second son of Bryce Cousland. Was my original choice, though would have recruited Ser Gilmore had it not been for the attack. Arl Howe's men attacked during the night and had I not been there Aedan may not have escaped safely. I used this situation to recruit him into the wardens, and having no family to disagree with me, he agreed, believing that this would make up for me saving his life. So far has proven to be a great leader and friend, despite the upset over his family's death, and was over eager to go towards Ostagar, hoping his brother Fergus would be there, alive and well.

Kallian Tabris - Came upon this elven rogue by accident, bumping into some men that were dragging her towards the prisons. Curious, I asked what this elven lady had done. She appeared to be only wearing a wedding dress, however it was covered in blood. The guards told me that the woman had killed many men including Lord Vaughan. The woman then yelled claiming she had prevented herself and a few other woman from being raped by "that torturous filthy bastard!" I was going to walk away until Aedan suggested to myself that I should recruit her. I followed suit, using the Right of Conscription to recruit her. She later revealed to us that she had some outside help with her 'crime', and took all of the blame. That made me realise that I had done the right thing in recruiting her, and I thanked Aedan for that.

Theron Mahariel - We found him, lying unconscious outside an ancient elven ruin. I carried him back towards his clan, knowing there was a taint running through his veins. It was days before he awoke, and he found me yet again within the ruin wandering around with a magi companion. There was darkspawn within, brought there by the tainted mirror in which I was forced to destroy. Theron had been exposed to this taint, and after talking with his Keeper, I agreed to take him along with me. He was reluctant at first, but agreed when he realised if he did not come along he would die. Despite his reluctancy, he has been able to get along with humans (to my surprise) and has been rather passionate about becoming a Grey Warden

Alim Surana - Was found on the way to the circle tower. An apostate mage, I saw him from a distance defeat ten darkspawn single handedly before being taken by Templars. Impressed by this elven mage's skills, I offered to recruit him into the Wardens, much to the surprise of the Templars who had kept their hold on him. I was forced to use the Right of Conscription, however in doing that it had also removed Alim's apostate status, by keeping him in my care. He only stopped thanking me when we reached the Circle.

Solona Amell - Was not intending to recruit a second mage, however this woman forced my hand. Her skills and dedication impressed me, managed to get through her Harrowing faster than any other and when her friend called for help, defied the Chantry's laws to help him. When found out said friend was a blood mage, she even handed herself over to the Templars to be punished. Instead of allowing that to happen, I recruited her. The Wardens need someone with as much dedication as her, even if she is a little naive.

Duncan looked up from the journal and looked towards the sleeping dwarves, realising he had yet to write something about them. He stared into space for a moment, before finally beginning to write.

Faren Brosca - A casteless dwarf, this man worked for the criminal underlords. When needed to, he entered The Proving in another's name, and whilst he was caught he ended up Champion. Then, in order to save his life, he single handedly fought his way through the Carta, killing everyone in his way. His strength and skill allowed me to recruit him into the Wardens, much to the dismay of everyone around him. He may be rude and violent, however he knows how to get things done.

Sereda Aeducan - Borne into the royal family, was second to the throne. Was in an expedition into the Deep roads when her elder brother was killed, and Sereda was framed for the death. Exiled by her own people into the Deep Roads with nothing but a simple sword, she had to endure the cavern's challenges, determined to find us. When she found us, she was wearing scraps of darkspawn armour, and she begged me to recruit her. Knowing her skills, and realising she would die otherwise, I recruited her, almost feeling pity for her. Despite her previous high ranking within the city of Orzammar, she has tried her best to get along with Faren, only failing because of his attitude.

Duncan seemed pleased with his new entries, and closed his journal. Sunrise was now upon the lands, and Duncan had to wake his recruits. Even if they were slow, they would arrive at Ostagar within a few hours, just in time for the next battle against the darkspawn. They would have to begin preparations for The Joining as soon as they arrived, it seems. He begun to wake his companions, fully prepared for what was to come.


End file.
